


Thade's slave

by InfinityAsh29



Category: Planet of the Apes (2001)
Genre: Apes rape Daena, Breeding, Daena betrayed her kind, Dark Ending, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Nudist Daena, Nudist dancer Daena, Pregnancy, Rape, Sex slave Daena, Thade's toy and mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityAsh29/pseuds/InfinityAsh29
Summary: What if Limbo sold Daena to Thade and she didn't escape with Leo but end up in a new nightmare
Relationships: Apes & Daena, Daena & Thade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Thade's slave

At the city was civilized by apes were rulers to an planet as humans were now the lowest dominant species at the cart being drag there were a clan of humans were locked up inside the cart as one beautiful female human was with her father till they arrived to an slave trader Limbo wants to take them inside his quadrangle

"Get 'em out, get 'em cleaned!" Said Limbo as Cages thrown open. Humans dragged out. Men and women separated. Cries and shouts. The humans keep heads down. But the woman has to be pulled away from her father.

"Don't be afraid. daena I'll find you ..." He said to Daena then Limbo appears

"Very touching. Really. I can't see for the tears in my eyes." As He drags Daena by the hair into FEMALE PEN. Her father struggles to reach his daughter. One handler almost breaks his arm hurling him into the cage. He shouts, collapses in pain.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Wear your gloves when you handle humans." Said Limbo as the handler walk off

"Are you softening, Limbo?" Limbo spins to see Thade -- mounted, followed by Attar. Limbo turns from tyrant to toady in a second. "You used to hack off a limb." He said

"Yes, General... but unfortunately he's worth more intact." he said then Attar goes to the cage and spots Leo an human that came from the space station trying to save the chimp that got caught in electromagnetic storm but his stupidity got the best of him crashing

"Don't turn your back on this one. He's feisty." Attar replied as Daena's father Karubi watches Leo closely. Limbo talks quickly trying to suck up to Thade.

"These the ones raiding the orchards, sir? I know an old country remedy that never fails. Gut one and string the carcass up ..." But Thade spokes bout letting him speak more "The human rights faction is already nipping at my heels." He said to Limbo "Do-gooders. Who needs them? I'm all for free speech... as long as they keep their mouths shut." He said then Thade stops by a PEN with the HUMAN CHILDREN. WIDE-EYED, terrified. Thade looks them over.

"I promised my niece a pet for her birthday." He said because he brings his niece with him "The little ones make wonderful pets... but make sure you get rid of it by puberty. If there's one thing you don't want in your house it's a human teenager." He said as Daena watches A YOUNG APE and HER APE MOTHER walk over to the pen. Limbo quickly points out a few little Girls.

"Anyone you want, sweetheart." Limbo replied Like a kid in a pet store, the LITTLE APE looks over the children. Points at the 5 YEAR OLD GIRL

"Excellent choice." He said opening the pen Attar grabs the petrified LITTLE HUMAN GIRL and pets her head like a puppy -- sets her in the LITTLE APE's arms. Her Ape mother puts a leash on the Human Girl's neck as they leave. the Little Girl's Human MOTHER stares at the ground blankly. Her eyes dead. Daena watches them take the Little Girl. And feel her rage.

Thade turns around and heads to the female pen stares at Daena examining her but he begins to lika a female with so much rage. Limbo can't resist one last fawning word. "They say if you piss along the fence line it keeps them away from the crops." Then thade stops him with a growl then he stares at Daena

"Sell this one to me and remove her clothing." Thade said to Limbo then he accept it alright get this out she's being sold." He said as the handler grabbed Daena by the neck. Drag her to a WOODEN POST. Then the Apes uncover her shoulders. Karubi is enraged -- shakes his cage.

"No." He screamed as Limbo makes a funny face -- pretends he's scared. Teasing Karubi. The other Apes all laugh. as the BRAND is pressed deep into her flesh. But Daena does not scream. Her eyes burn with defiance "not done yet my dear strip her!" As Daena was grabbed by her arms the handlers start tearing her clothing leaving her exposed completely naked Daena was shocked of them doing that she tries to cover herself but she see her cloth burned and they took her away but Karubi shakes the pen seeing his daughter dragged by the apes to Thade but he puts her on his horse and rides off home with his pet a hour later Thade toss the naked Daena to his bed

"You are not leaving...you are mine not as a pet." Thade said to Daena as she look scared "what do you want with me?" She asked him as Thade touches her hair and sniffs at her neck then was groping her marvelous breasts

"I want Ari as my mate but she refused me for humans but you are such a beautiful human I can make you as my mate." Thade starts squeezing them hard made her moan and tears showing "please don't" she begged but Thade pinches her nipples made her crying pain  
But Thade didn't listen as he starts sucking her left breast she screams feeling the apes penetrating her and he continues by squeezing her right breasts then she was in tears and more fear happens in her as he continues then start rubbing her pussy with his fingers Daena moan as she is starting to feel her body is betraying her "oooohhh oh oh oh oh" she said as Thade is not wearing his ar fingering her pussy deeper she moan like crazy as her cut is spraying like a sprinkler "yes you are perfect you love this." Thade replied but Daena try to refuse to give in but her moaning was so much she can feel her limit as "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh........" Daena scream as her cum landed to her face then Thade walk towards her licking their lips staring at Daena was sweating, He turns her around and spanks her ass several times and inserts his dick in her ass starts pounding her ass she screams by it and he continues pounding her ass so much "ooooh she's tight perfect." He said then he heard Daena was moaning crazy but she's losing herself to Thade and loving it "oh oh oh oh you strong my general, my mate fuck my ass own me!" She said as she's giving in to him

"Good you learn your place" he said but he's actually falling for her as he's pounding her ass so much he cums inside her ass then Daena turns around and spread her legs reveal her pussy then has Thade licking her legs and touching her breasts then he enter his dick inside and starts thrusting her faster and deeper Daena knew she's getting raped by the enemy of her kind but it's too late for her as she is now his "ooooohhhhh ooooooohhhhh yes yes yes my general fuck my pussy, fuck me harder" Daena begged as Thade smirk never stops and continues saliva coming out of daena mouth her eyes are closed giving in he keeps going fucking her and cums inside and over Daena have rub it all over her body making her shiny and sexy

"Now you're mine my dear I'll have my apes fetch you a tub and water cause you stink and I want my slave clean." Said Thade as he's going to see his father but Daena is going nowhere she is now thade's slave and his mate going to stay naked with him forever

"Yes my general." She said


End file.
